


Red

by Joyd



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Gen, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyd/pseuds/Joyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written based off a list of prompts on tumblr because everyone else was writing angsty LaviLena. Follow the crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, I checked it over but you never know.  
> Been a while since I've written, let me know how it is.

She’s been waiting for him for what feels like hours, checking her phone every other second in the hopes that he’s just running late and will text her to apologize in the next second. It’s only been 15 minutes, but Lavi is usually so punctual that those 15 minutes are the most nerve-wrecking of her life, every worst case scenario running through her head over and over.

She can only hope it’s not going to be like it was waiting for her parents to pick her up from daycare, waiting for parents who would never come.

Finally, finally the doorbell rings and she’s jumping out of her seat in a second, running to the door and throwing it open, ready to scold Lavi for worrying her so much.

It dies on her lips when she sees the state he’s in, all her worries come racing back and she can’t breathe. Her head is spinning even as he smiles weakly, paler than the snow dusting his shoulders and red hair looking obscenely bright compared to the dark stains soaking through his winter coat.

“Sorry I’m late, Lena. They took my phone….”

He starts falling before he can finish, trailing off in a whisper as she darts forward to catch him with a sharp cry.

“Lavi! Lavi?! Oh my god, were you _shot_?! Lavi!”

The blood rushes in her ears as she frantically calls an ambulance, sobbing into the phone even as she tries to wake him up and put pressure on the bullet wound at the same time.

She doesn’t remember the paramedics arriving or the screams of the sirens, only the icy coldness of his skin and the bright red of his hair hanging over his eye. Doesn’t remember anything besides the shallowness of his breathing and the pale blue of his lips, not even getting into the ambulance and the drive to the hospital.

Can’t remember anything but _him_ and watching as his chest slowly stopped rising.


End file.
